


Slime Girls Chapter Marina

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Slime Girls [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gas Mask, Injections, Mad scientist x Test subject, Non-consentual intoxication, Sex, Tentacles, breath holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Having been taken as a pet by Marina the Sea-Witch, Omori becomes the test subject for Marina's "Behavior modification" serum.
Relationships: Omori/Marina (OMORI)
Series: Slime Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Slime Girls Chapter Marina

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this series represent separate dream cycles, and thus do not occur in any particular order.

>Omori's dream moved in cycles.  
>Always an adventure. Usually searching for Basil. Often Omori and his friends are defeated or suffer some terrible fate. Never is the adventure concluded. Always it resets.  
>At various times in the endless cycle of dreams, Omori and friends made it all the way to Deeper Well and met Humphrey, along with the "tenants" in his gut, the Slime Girls.  
>Often Omori and friends defeated the Slime Girls, only to be eaten by Humphrey.  
>Often the Slime girls were victorious, and every party member capable of dying did so.  
>Sometimes, Omori would encounter something that almost brings back a bad memory, and the dream would reset then and there.  
>And sometimes, the Slime girls would be victorious, and they'd split up the party, taking them as "pets".  
>When that happened, Omori would never see his friends again for as long as that cycle persisted, but it was okay.

>This is the story of one such dream cycle, where the party was defeated, and Marina was the one to choose Omori as her pet.  
>Marina was the middle sister and had a brutal, ruthless disposition, capturing unwilling test subjects and often horrifically altering their bodies because she could.  
>The closest thing to a positive trait she possessed was that she was fickle and impulsive, meaning that her anger was often short-lived, and she was sometimes possessed by an impulse to do something less-than-awful.  
>She was also not without some caring for the poor creatures she mutilated, as at the very least, she never discarded her old test subjects  
>When Omori became Marina's pet, he was always placed in one of the cages for her test subjects. Omori wondered if a distinction between "Pet" and "Test subject" even existed for Marina.  
>Sometimes, when he was caged, he was surrounded by other test subjects and had to endure the constant sounds of their screaming protests and quiet weeping.  
>Mercifully, on this occasion, the cages surrounding Omori's were empty.  
>It wasn't long before Marina returned for him.

>Approaching his cage briskly, she placed a tentacle on her chin pensively, "Now... what should I do with you?"  
>Omori's face did not betray his worry at hearing this question.  
>Bending herself down to address him, she continued, "Y'know, I actually kinda like your current physical form, so I don't know what I'd want to change about you..."  
>She smiled at him mischievously, her shark-teeth making the expression quite frightening, "You wanna have a little play time while I decide", she asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.  
>Not waiting for an answer, she opened the cage. Omori scooted himself into the corner, but there was nowhere to hide as several tentacles wrapped around his legs.  
>Her tentacles were slender, but quite strong, and she easily dragged him out of the cage before wrapping his torso, pinning his arms to his sides.  
>She was now face to face with him, "I think I know one thing I can change. Let's see if we can make you a little more friendly!"  
>Next to her face, she raised up the flared tip of one of her tentacles, with its pad faced towards Omori.  
>The interior was fleshy, with strange contours and ducts, and she curled the pad so it made a cup shape  
>Omori didn't understand what was happening, and gasped as the cup quickly slapped itself over the lower half of his face, covering his mouth and nose.  
>"Breathe.", she demanded simply, staring into his face with a malicious grin

>He could feel something on his face, as beneath the tentacle mask he felt the air become warm and moist against his lips.  
>Omori did not breathe.  
>He shook his head in refusal. Marina's grin widened, "It wasn't a suggestion. I know you have to eventually..."  
>Omori did not breathe.  
>He could feel a subtle tingling across his face where the moisture within the tentacle was touching him.  
>Omori did not breathe.  
>He'd only taken a small gasp of air before holding his breath. He wasn't going to last long like this, and he kicked his legs as he struggled in panic.  
>Omori needed to breathe.  
>Marina watches his face even more closely, her grin showing an obvious sadistic delight. Her face was all Omori could see as she said again, now in a whisper, "Breathe."  
>Omori breathed.  
>He felt the thick warmth and moisture of the air within the cup enter his mouth and then his lungs.  
>Omori breathed.  
>He felt dizzy as he looked at Marina's face in front of him, her grin now showing satisfaction  
>Omori breathed.  
>The tentacle cupped over Omori's face squirmed slightly with his breathing, it felt almost... affectionate.  
>Omori breathed.  
>His limbs began to tingle powerfully, and he felt a sudden rush of warmth and excitement in his heart. The excited feeling quickly traveled upwards to his brain, while the warmth sank downward...  
>Omori breathed.  
>He felt peaceful and happy. "Maybe Marina isn't a bad lady after all...", he thought to himself, suddenly excited at the prospect of what she might do to him.  
>Omori breathed, and then things became hazy.

>The next thing Omori remembered was Marina's tentacles gently placing him back in his cage.  
>Blearily, he looked around, Marina was standing outside the cage with an annoyed expression.  
>He sleepily asked what happened.  
>"Pff... Not much.", Marina replied, blushing for some reason in spite of her obvious annoyance.  
>After a moment, she sighed before addressing him again, "You're a quick-shot, that's what happened."  
>Omori now became aware that he was no longer wearing his shorts, and his whole lower body was covered in slime.  
>Before he could process all this, Marina sighed again and knelt down to face him in his cage, using a tentacle to pat his head affectionately.  
>"Don't worry. I can fix that.", she smiled at him with what appeared to be genuine kindness, before quickly removing her tentacle, locking his cage, and walking away.  
>Omori's underwear, lying nearby, was picked up by a passing janitor-creature, and was not returned to him.

>Omori slept off the effects of Marina's gassing, then time passed as he waited for her return.  
>His cage wasn't so bad. He had a soft pillow and a food bowl. He ate when he was fed. The food was okay, although utensils would have been nice.  
>Overall, the experience was not unlike White Space. If anything, it was a little less boring, with the occasional bustle of Marina and her various servants.  
>Omori tried not to shiver in anticipation when Marina walked in his direction.  
>Slowly, many hours passed, and Omori spotted Marina approaching again, this time walking directly towards his cage.  
>Was it his imagination, or was there a bit of excitement in how her tentacles waved?  
>She immediately squatted in front of his cage to address him. "Eurika!" she said, smiling widely.  
>"I've got something for you to try, little boy." she continued, her smile suggesting a charming cheekiness.  
>Her face shifted to an expression of mock-suspicion as she squished her face and closed one eye to look at him, "Will you come out of your cage for me? Or are we still doing the thing where I have to drag you around?"  
>She unlocked the cage and opened the door, then stepped aside to allow Omori out.  
>Hesitating for a moment, he complied, crawling out and taking the opportunity to finally stretch, since he'd been curled up all this time.  
>His hours spent basically naked in his cage had removed Omori's sense of modesty.  
>Marina patted his head with one of her tentacle pads, seeming genuinely pleased, "Good boy!"  
>As she pat his head, she stepped towards him and the rest of her tentacles wrapped around his torso.  
>Omori raised his arms to prevent them from being pinned as Marina grabbed him and pulled him closer, this time more gently, and not lifting him off the ground.  
>His face was level with her delicate pink breasts, and he looked up at her as she began explaining:

>"So! I have a little serum to try on you today! Don't worry, its nothing too drastic, just a little bit of nuanced behavior mod, mostly neurological with just a *teensy* bit of physical manipulation. Oh, and I fixed the memory issue."  
>Omori didn't understand the meaning of what she was saying, and felt afraid.  
>Heedless of his anxiety, she continued, "I've already got it inside me ready to go."  
>Once again, she raised the pad of one of her tentacles for him to see. This one wasn't cup-shaped like before, and just looked like any of her other tentacles.  
>Then suddenly, the rim of the tentacle-pad produced a series of short, sharp spikes.  
>She continued, "This one can't be absorbed through respiration, and I'll have to inject it directly, so... Suck it up, I guess?"  
>Omori hadn't really processed what she said, still looking at the spiked tentacle-pad with trepidation. Then, Marina suddenly used the tentacles around his body to lean him backwards.  
>A tentacle from an unknown location slipped upwards under his shirt, and the tentacles around his torso released for a second as the shirt was ripped upward, sending Omori's arms flailing into the air as it was removed.  
>Omori was re-secured, his upper chest now exposed as the tentacles wrapped his stomach.  
>"Now just relax. This won't hurt a bit." Marina concluded, before slapping Omori's chest with the spiked tentacle, directly over his heart.  
>It hurt.

>Omori's hand reflexively jumped to the tentacle pad and he tried to pull it off. The attempt only made it hurt more.  
>Ignoring his struggling, Marina again had that look of sadistic joy on her face as Omori felt the skin under her tentacle pad grow extremely warm.  
>That warmth pooled in his pectoral, growing and sinking deeper into his body, before it finally reached his heart, and in that instant, the warmth exploded outward to every part of Omori's body.  
>He cried out helplessly as even his mind was consumed by the almost-burning heat that enveloped his body.  
>"There you go. Good boy..." Marina commented with a smirk.  
>Everything felt so... so good.  
>His body had become incredibly sensitive. He could suddenly feel a warm air current within the chamber blowing accross his skin. It felt good.  
>He could feel Marina's tentacles rub against him, and even the pad currently hooked onto his chest didn't hurt any more. It all felt good.  
>The tips of his fingers touched each other, and even that tiny friction felt good.

>Marina removed the tentacle from Omori's chest, which was bleeding only slightly from a leaf-shaped circle of pin-pricks, then she set him down on his feet.  
>He immediately stumbled when she let go, and barely caught himself.  
>Omori felt very very strange. Wobbly but not sleepy. He felt wired, in fact, and so warm all over.  
>Then marina, stepping back a bit, spoke to him again. Her words and movements all seeming to be in slow motion.  
>"How you feeling, stud?", she asked, weaving her head back and forth to keep herself in Omori's eye-line as he swayed.  
>With a vicious smile that conveyed her complete control, Marina continued, "Got any ideas of what you'd like to do this evening?", as she slowly removed her stained and mottled lab coat, tossing it on the floor.  
>She held the pads from two of her tentacles under her breasts and bounced them up and down and she swung her shoulders in time with the movement.  
>Almost like a little dance, the movement was wanton, lewd, and tasteless.  
>Omori was in love.

>He was not aware of moving his body at all.  
>To Omori, it felt as if the heat that enveloped his body had rushed forward towards Marina like a sudden gust of wind, and his corporeal form was simply dragged along with it.  
>He practically tackled Marina, as all her tentacles wrapped around him, welcoming him without restraining him.  
>The pair collapsed to the floor. Marina smiled happily, saying, "Here, let me help you...", as her pink and yellow leotard split down the middle, then slid away, folding itself behind her back, apparently a part of her body.  
>Omori, acting on instinct, rubbed himself against every part of Marina he could touch, opening his mouth to taste her as he mindlessly rutted, without really thinking to use his penis except as another part of himself to rub against her.  
>Sensing the confusion of Omori's instincts, Marina gave a "Tch-" sound before wrapping a tentacle directly around Omori's throat, pulling him to face her as she suddenly strangled him.  
>In that moment, her shark smile and bright yellow eyes conveyed her manic glee, even as her voice sounded furious in Omori's ears.  
>"Stop dicking around and FUCK ME, STUD."  
>She roughly reached a tentacle to wind around his penis as she spread her thighs, saying, "THIS goes HERE"  
>Then she released his throat and his penis, concluding, "Now GET ON WITH IT!"

>Omori did not have the wherewithal to feel afraid, offended, or conflicted about her rough handling.  
>He had in him no particular sense of obligation to be obedient to Marina.  
>But... what she said seemed like an excellent idea, and she was pink, and wanton, and cruel, and charming, and obnoxious, and in that moment, as his mind swam from her drug, Omori felt that he loved her more than anything.  
>And so right there, in the middle of her lab floor, with a janitor-creature at the other side of the chamber, studiously ignoring the noise, Omori slammed his cock as deep as he could into whatever type of hole this was that Marina had presented to him.  
>All of Marina's tentacles curled inward in response to this, like she was a dead spider, as she held Omori's first thrust deep insider her and squirmed her hips into him.  
>Omori felt a surge of even greater energy inside as he felt compelled to pull back and ram himself in again.  
>The second stroke was even better.  
>After this, he was lost in a blur of lurid movement, only aware of his continuously rising pleasure, and Marina's encouragement.  
>Her "encouragement" took the form of a continuous stream of obscenities, insults, and taunts.  
>"YOU CALL THIS FUCKING? ARE YOU EVEN INSIDE? I'D BE GETTING OFF MORE FROM HAVING MY LEG HUMPED! YOU THINK YOU COULD FUCK A LITTLE SLOWER? DID YOU STICK YOUR FINGER IN BY ACCIDENT?", and on and on.  
>In spite of her words, however, Marina was drooling a bit as she clung to Omori, burying his face in her chest as he pounded, faster and faster.

>Omori sensed that something was wrong.  
>There was pleasure. Then there was more pleasure. Then there was more pleasure. But some tiny part of his mind told him that this cycle eventually lead to something and then ended.  
>The pleasure built and built, and yet he couldn't even begin to feel an approaching orgasm.  
>There was a soreness in his pelvis. It was the only sensation he could feel that wasn't pleasant. It felt as if some very tiny muscle deep in his crotch had clamped down tightly, and he couldn't relax it by his own will.  
>Omori's mind, hazy as it was, couldn't process the meaning of this feeling, but then, Marina was again informing him of the areas where he sexual performance could benefit from improvement.  
>Omori focused on her sweet softness and kind words as he pumped faster.  
>Fucking and fucking without rest, Omori did eventually remember what an orgasm was, and wondered why he wasn't having one, then after a long time, it wasn't an orgasm that ground his hips to a halt, but simple exhaustion.  
>As he lay against Marina's chest, Omori gasped for air as he limply pushed attempted to push his hips forward one more time, now struggling to move even slightly.  
>Marina lifted his chin with a tentacle, and a neutral observer might have said there was affection in the way she regarded him as she said, "Pooped?" with an eyebrow raised.  
>Not waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question, Marina simply flipped them both over, so that she straddled him like a cowgirl, saying, "Don't worry, I'll take over."

>Omori's consciousness became hazy. He could still feel the pleasure, now rising again, and he could see lovely, charming Marina as she danced and swayed above him, but he couldn't lift a finger.  
>He felt as if his whole body was sinking into the floor beneath him, as the pleasure ravaged his mind, and the exhaustion prevented him from even physically reacting.  
>He didn't know how much time had passed this way.  
>Eventually, Marina howled as she pumped herself on his cock, moving much faster than Omori had ever managed when he was taking the lead.  
>Then she slowed and eventually stopped, before leaning forward towards Omori's face. He now noticed how hard she was breathing.  
>With a wide smile, Marina addressed him between gasps for air, "Good job...stud...you didn't...suck today"  
>She continued as she slowly calmed her breathing, "Now... Something you've been waiting for..."  
>Again, she slapped the pad of one of her tentacles onto Omori's chest. His mind rubbed so raw with stimulation for so long, he didn't even flinch.  
>As a renewed warmth flowed into his chest, Omori was finally reminded of that tiny soreness that had been deep in his pelvis.  
>It was gone. Whatever that tiny muscle was, it had completely relaxed, and now Omori felt very very vulnerable for some reason.  
>Lowing her head with a wide grin of pure, naked, vicious sadism, Marina slowly rocked her hips backwards and forwards on his cock exactly one time.  
>Omori's previously paralyzed body sprang to life, his back arching and lifting his pelvis into the air as he came and came.  
>Omori came and it felt good. Then he came some more until it hurt. Then he came some more until the pain broke him and it felt good again, all while Marina was laughing hysterically, like she'd made his soul explode as a practical joke.  
>This was Omori's first experience with the joys and challenges of being Marina's most favorite pet.


End file.
